1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle which includes an inclination sensor for detecting an inclination angle of the vehicle body in the lateral direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of motorcycle have an engine stop system which stops the engine when a vehicle is inclined to an angle larger than a predetermined inclination angle. According to such an engine stopping system, an inclination sensor detects the inclination angle of the vehicle body and stops fuel supply to the engine when the inclination angle exceeds the predetermined value.
To enhance the detection accuracy for detecting the inclination angle of the vehicle body, the inclination sensor is disposed generally along the lateral center of the vehicle (e.g., the center of the vehicle in the width direction) and positioned substantially horizontally when the vehicle is upright on a level surface. For example, an inclination sensor disclosed in Japanese Publication No. 2002-340553 is attached to the upper surface of a rear wheel mud guard of the vehicle, which is located below a seat of the vehicle.